Problem: A yellow pair of suspenders costs $$64$, and a brown pair of shoes costs $$8$. The yellow pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the brown pair of shoes costs?
Answer: The cost of the yellow pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$64 \div $8$ $$64 \div $8 = 8$ The yellow pair of suspenders costs $8$ times as much as the brown pair of shoes costs.